


Who Gives This Woman

by sweetheart35



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fem!Allen, Fluff, Gen, after the war, cross-posted to ff.net and tumblr, everyone is happy, implied Kanda/Allen, rated for Cross's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: Allen asks Cross to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. Cross is confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liketolaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/gifts).



> This is a fill from a message Liketolaugh received on tumblr. I saw it and thought it was really cute so I wrote something for it. Thanks to Liketolaugh and to the anon who sent the message!

“You want me to what?” Cross blinked at his apprentice, certain he misheard her. No way did she just say –

“I want you to walk me down the aisle,” Allen repeated. That annoying smile still hadn’t left her face, but there was an edge of impatience in her eyes, as well as slight worry. “At my wedding,” she added, just in case Cross was confused as to what she was referring to. Cross took a long pull of his drink.

“Why?” He demanded as soon as he swallowed. Allen made a face at the nearly empty bottle, probably imagining the bill she’d be presented with later. “Why me?” Allen sighed and snatched the bottle out his hand before Cross could finish it. He growled at her. Allen ignored him.

“Who else am I supposed to ask?” Allen huffed, rolling her eyes. Cross reached for the bottle and she held it out of his reach.

“What about Komui?” He snapped. “Or fucking Tiedoll? Idiot apprentice, give me my wine back.” Allen looked confused and didn’t hand over the bottle. Cross considered lunging but he didn’t think he could grab it before she’d invoke and her arm was stronger than he was.

“Why would I ask them?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Why would you ask _me?”_ He demanded.

“Why wouldn’t I ask you? You basically raised me.” Allen sat down across from him, still holding the wine out of reach, a small smile on her face. “You took me in after Mana died, you did your best to protect me from Central until I could take care of myself.” Here her smile turned wicked.  “You punched the first boy who tried to kiss me, you dealt with my first period –“ Here Cross choked on air and stood quickly, intending on bolting before Allen said anything further. Allen reached over and grabbed his sleeve, holding him in place. Her eyes were wide and sincere. Cross could’ve shaken her grip off and left anyway, but found himself unable to move. “Master, I’m serious. You’re the closest thing to a father I have.”

“That’s not saying much,” Cross muttered. “Tiedoll would be a better choice.”

“I’m not asking Tiedoll,” Allen pointed out. “I’m asking _you._ I don’t want Tiedoll to walk me down the aisle, I want you to.” And now the little shit was looking at him, her eyes getting just a tad bit wider, biting her lip and Cross had seen Allen use that face on hundreds of people to con them out of whatever it was she wanted, whether it was money, food, a pretty trinket or a samurai, and really you’d think he’d be immune to it but –

“Fine,” he said gruffly. Allen’s face broke into a wide grin.

“Really?” And Cross tried to crush the warm feeling in his chest at her obvious excitement. “You’ll really do it?”

“Yes, I’ll really do it,” he snapped. “Stop looking so damn happy. There’s one condition.” Allen looked at him, bewildered and a little worried. “Do not name me godfather to any goddamn brats you wind up with.” No way was he raising any more. Allen laughed and stood. She pulled insistently on his sleeve until he leaned down enough for her to press a kiss to his cheek and bottle back into his hand before skipping away. Cross slumped back down and stared at the wine bottle before chuckling and taking another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
